More Than Just Try
by MandaPanda0905
Summary: Edward finally gives Bella what she wants most. One night with him while she's still human.


**This was born out of major writers block for my other story "Choice". I've never done a lemon before so I just thought that I'd give it a try. Hope you enjoy.**

**The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

"Bella, are you ok? You're been in there for quite a while now." I heard Edward call to me from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine." The truth was that I was anything but fine. I knew that he was waiting for me on the other side of that door. He had finally consented to try, to give me the one thing that I wanted before my change, and now I was the most nervous I had ever been in my entire life. The rest of his family was, thankfully, out hunting.

"If you're fine, then are you ever going to come out of the bathroom?" I could hear a slight chuckle in his voice and I knew that he could tell how nervous I was by my heartbeat. Where was that girl that had so bravely propositioned him on his bed just a few weeks earlier? It would be lovely if she could make a reappearance. I tugged lightly at the hem of my royal blue baby doll negligee, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

I stood in the doorway, my eyes studying the pattern of his gold rug. I was too scared to look into his eyes just yet.

"Bella, you look…" When he didn't finish his sentence, I finally looked up into his eyes. Instead of their usual golden yellow, they were black as ink, not from thirst, but from desire. My already erratic heart began to beat furiously. He looked amazing standing there in his forest green pajama pants, and nothing else.

I didn't have another second to think, because all of sudden, Edward's lips were on mine, moving softly but forcefully at the same time. I rose to my toes, and threaded my fingers into his hair, pulling lightly, trying to push us impossibly closer together. When I felt his tongue lightly trace my lower lip, I nearly lost it. I parted my lips to allow him entrance, and I felt his tongue graze mine for the first time. Everything around me exploded at the sensation.

Edward had never allowed this kind of contact before and it was impossible to keep myself from responding. I moaned almost imperceptibly into his mouth. When I did, he movements stopped for the briefest of seconds and I thought that I might have gone too far. But then the next thing I knew, I was on my back on his huge iron bed and his mouth was on my neck.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He pulled back to look into my eyes and what I saw there nearly caused me to melt into the sheets. His black eyes were smoldering, and their intensity turned me into jelly, making me extremely grateful that I was not standing up.

"It can't be anywhere near what you do to me." I answered honestly. There was no way that I could have as much of an effect on this man as he had on me.

His lips returned to my neck and he slowly kissed a path down to my collarbone, sideways to my shoulder, and down my arm. When he reached my hand, he picked it up and kissed the top of it lightly. "Bella, you're wrong. You have no idea what the thought of you stirs in me."

"Why don't you tell me what it stirs in you?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"I thought that I'd just show you." Edward responded, a devilish grin on his beautiful face.

"I think I'd like that." I was barely able to stutter out.

Once again his lips were on my body, this time on my leg. He slowly kissed his way up my left leg. When he reached the hem of the baby doll, he slowly began to raise it up. The higher he got, the faster my heart beat. I felt, more than heard, him chuckle on my stomach. "Breathe Bella." I did as he said, and was surprised at just how much I needed that breath.

I felt his tongue dip into my naval and gasped. He continued his journey upward at a torturously slow pace. The ache between my legs was beginning to get painful and I rubbed my legs together to try and get some relief.

"Patience Bella." Edward scolded as I began to squirm beneath him.

When he finally got the blasted nightgown off, he stopped just to stare. I was feeling suddenly exposed in just my blue lace panties. "Beautiful" he murmured just before he dipped his head down to take my lips in a searing kiss.

I never wanted to break this kiss, but as I was still human and needed to breathe, I had too. His lips never left my body however. His mouth moved down my neck to my chest. He kissed all around my right breast before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. The nipple hardened instantly as I arched into his mouth. He took this as encouragement and began to suck harder, swirling around the peak with his tongue. I moaned in earnest now, unable to control the sounds that were coming out of my mouth.

He began to slowly make his way over the other breast, and I reached my hand in-between us to untie the string on his pants. As I did, my fingers brushed against his erection and I gasped audibly. He was huge.

His eyes shot to mine to ask if something was wrong. I just smiled and continued to undo the tie as he gave me my favorite crooked smile and went on doing what he was doing.

Once the tie was undone, I leisurely began to lower the pants. When I got them as far as I could on my own, he kicked them the rest of the way off. He pushed my legs apart with his and settled in between them. I could feel his length pressing into my center, separated by just a thin piece of lace and his boxers.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? Because if you're not then you have to tell me to stop now. If we go any further, there will be no stopping." I could see the truth to his words in his eyes, and the thought thrilled me to no end.

"I'm sure Edward. I want this. I love you." I raised me head to give him a chaste kiss, while shifting my hips to encourage him to go on.

He deepened the kiss and I once again felt his tongue in my mouth. As his tongue was working wonders with mine, his left hand slowly made its way down my body until I felt his fingers brush the top of my panties. In one fluid motion, he slid them down my legs and off of my body. I now lay completely exposed underneath him.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Please believe that." And though I didn't quite believe it myself, I could tell that he did.

Again, I reached between us, this time to lower his boxers. Once I got them all the way off, he again settled between my legs. This time, when I felt him press against my entrance, there was nothing separating us. At the thought, my heart began to beat faster than it ever had before.

"Edward, I trust you. Know that." He looked deep into my eyes and nodded his head.

Then he began to push into me bit by bit. When I felt him at that barrier, he stopped, never breaking eye contact. "Bella, I'm sorry." With that, he pressed the rest of the way in, and held still, waiting for me to adjust.

I winced slightly at the pain. In fact, it wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting. After the pain subsided, I was surprised to note how _right_ this felt. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. The feeling of him filling me was the single greatest thing I had ever felt in my life.

I lifted my hips to signal to him that it was ok to move.

He slowly pulled out, and the friction this caused set my core up in flames. As his pace increased, I matched my movements with his. With every passing second, my stomach felt tighter and tighter. Pretty soon, the only sounds that either of us was making were loud moans. Occasionally, Edward's name would fall from my lips, or mine from his.

As I felt myself reaching that edge of utter ecstasy, Edward's hand was suddenly between my legs massage the bundle there, while his mouth worked wonders on my chest. It was hopeless after that. I came almost instantly.

As my muscles clenched around him, Edward followed soon after. I could feel him pulsing deep within me.

He rolled onto his back so that he wouldn't crush me with his weight, and he pulled me onto his chest. We just lay there for a few minutes until I broke the silence.

"Edward, I love you. Thank you for giving me this."

* * *

**Ok, so how'd I do? Did you like it? If you did, or even if you didn't, review and tell me.**


End file.
